


Let me be your strength

by Sparkleaf



Category: Granblue fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: cygames please buff yuisis so that this doesn't happen





	Let me be your strength

She was like a white torch against the azure sky. Her gloved hands on the ship's rails, hair streaming in the wind.

Her sword hung on her belt, onyx and silver gleaming in the sun. The blade of her family's oath. The family she let down.

Footsteps from behind. A boy in a blue hoodie with shoulder armor and greaves. "There you are, Yuisis," said Gran, smiling. "Thought "

She chuckled. "Morning, boss," said Yuisis, cracking a small smile. "Looks like the ship's running smoothly."

They stared at eeach other awkwardly. "We're almost to the city," said Gran after a moment. "You all right?"

She smiled sadly. "Yeah. It'll be neat to visit home again, after all these years."

Gran looked her in the eye. "I'm coming with you," he said.

She shook her head and turned away. "It's not your fight, Gran," said Yuisis, gazing out across the sky. "I gotta fight this one alone. For the family that believed in me... for the family that I let down--"

Her eyes widened as the captain hugged her from behind. "I can't let you do that," said Gran.

A tear rolled down the Erune's cheek. "Why?" asked Yuisis, breathing heavily. "Why can't you let me go? Don't you know how much you'll get hurt if you come along...?"

"I don't care!" Gran's voice shook. "I... I can't just let the person I like face the world alone. That's... that's just too sad."

Yuisis's eyes widened. The person he liked?

"You're so strong, Yui," pressed Gran. "You're always helping the rest of the crew. Even though you're carrying so much in your heart. Don't you know how sad we'd be if you were gone...?"  
  
The Erune trembled. She could feel the skyfarer's warmth on her back. "Yuisis, I want to be strong like you someday," murmured Gran. "So please, let me come with you. Let me share your pain. I'll be your strength..."

...

He woke with.a bitter taste in his mouth. His eyes were stil red and swollen. Shakily, Gran rose to his feet.

The pieces of an onyx and silver blade were still on his desk. A lump rose in his throat as trembling fingers reached for a stained acrap of white fabric.

If only, if only he could see that smiling face,, those gold braids, just one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> cygames please buff yuisis so that this doesn't happen


End file.
